The Chronicles Of Seru
by Max-sama
Summary: A young swordsman from a Remote village is sent to live with his new adviser Gin and become a Cloud nin. Enter Seru! Lets begin your legend.
1. Enter Seru!

-1 A/N Hey everyone here is your first installment of The Chronicles Of Seru. it's a unusually short one because I just wanted to get his introduction out of the way. This is going to be a long story guys so get ready to learn about this boys life.

Chapter 1: ENTER SERU!

Journal:

Its been 7 years since I chose Ichi and Myra and began training with father. These years have gone by so very slowly eating, sleeping and, working tirelessly in the dojo with Father. Nanao is such a boring village. There's nothing around us just tree's and woods everywhere. I see the mountains in the distance though I want to go there, to see the world. Father tells me not to worry about such things and I'll have enough time in the future to visit wherever I wanna go. For now I should just concentrate on training he says. He also says tomorrow is the big day where all the young children compete in the battle royal. Father still has yet to tell me what we get if we win. Maybe its something cool like money, or a captains guard job! No, they wouldn't give out a guards job to a 13 year old let alone the Captains spot. Well whatever they give us, I know Ichi, Myra and I can win this. Father said that he started my training so early all for this day, it seems to mean a lot to him. I still miss big brother ever since his battle royal he never came home.

Father told me he wasn't dead and he would return I really miss him, I hope he gets home soon. Chizuru and Kuro don't seem to be worried about tomorrow at all, I wonder if they know something I don't. I'll have to ask them. Well I got to go Father is coming to tell me its time to sleep.

Talk later,

Seru Haraka

Hours later, when Father was sound asleep, Seru woke from his dreamless slumber and found he could not return to sleep. So Seru dressed in the semi-darkness, attempting to ignore the condition of the room. Seru had always kept his room quite messy to say the least.

After getting full dressed he walked over the mirror that sat against the wall, and check that his clothes were all right. He wore a scarlet red jacket that had a solid silver line running up each arm. The main focus of the odd jacket was that back though, It had his family's symbol right in the middle of the jacket, a black diamond with a silver circle in the middle. He then stuck his hands in the pockets of his tan cargo shorts to see if he had and spare change left over form the day before. He ran his hands through his odd crimson hair, which he never let grow past his eyebrows, and tried to blink out the sleepiness of his green eyes with little success.

"Damn" He silently cursed his luck as he remembered that he had spent his last bits of his money on ice cream the day before.

He silently slipped out the front door to see if anyone in Nanao village was up yet. Also he wanted time to get these cobwebs out of his sleepy head, and walking always seem to help the boy with that little task.

He walked for 15 minutes to see if his friend Chizuru or her brother Kuro where awake. Once he got there he threw little rocks at there window to wake them up.

30 minutes later Seru returned from his fruitless quest angry and tired. Neither of the two lazy bums would get up. He walked into the house to see his Father already making breakfast for Seru and himself.

"Yo. Seru where you been at?" his always curious father asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a little walk. Is that ok with you?" said Seru a little meaner then he meant to sound.

His father just stared at him before saying "Geesh someone is a little bit grumpy today, and I didn't even work you out yesterday."

"Sorry" He muttered before continuing to explain "I'm just really nervous about today, I mean 6 years ago brother left after his battle royal and never came back. I wont have to leave to will I father."

"Well" a said Father before giving a pause to pick his words, he did this way to often by Seru's thinking. "It all depends"

"On…!" An anxious looking Seru lead forward.

"Well your just going to have to do your best and find out. Wont you?" A smiling father explained. Before putting Seru's plate of food in front of him.

"I guess" grumbled Seru and stared down at the eggs.

15 minutes later Seru was in his room talking to his two best friends Ichi and Myra, his two swords.

"You guys think I can do it right?" He reiterated for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes.

He spent the next hour convincing himself this was what he had worked for and he was ready for it.

So when his father called for him to get ready to leave, he was fully prepared. Today was his day!

Seru and his father arrived at the point where they were all give order to meet. Seru looked at those who already arrived a lot of boys his age, and a few girls! Most were looking nervous but there were a few standing tall and looked to be quite confident in there ability's. Not for the first time Seru wondered how his ability's would match up against the others.

His father always told him he showed as much promise as his older brother, who was well known as the best swordsman in the village before he left. Seru also used the Haraka style which consisted of twin swords and mainly slashing maneuvers, rather then stabbing.

Twenty minutes later when everyone arrived the Leader of the village showed up to announce the rules and conditions.

"There is a fence set up around the perimeter of approximately 2 miles." The leader began. "first you will all hand your weapons over to the people stationed at the entrance they will give your special sticks. If hit anywhere on the body these sticks will leave a blue print. If you get hit with a blue print on any vital spot, you automatically lose. If this happens please hurry and return to the gate. When the sun sets the battle will end. Everyone still active will return to the gate and have a tournament to decide the victor. Now everyone will get one hour to spread out in the forest. Now, everyone please go to the starting gate."

Seru walked over to one of the people at the gate and handed over his two swords and was give back two wooden poles that seemed to be the same length and weight as Ichi and Myra. He then put them through a little attack routine, that had the left pole spinning over the right and ending in a downward chop.

He was ready. Today was his day!

"Ready" the leader began "You have one hour to start. Begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone how did you like it? Ya I know there wasn't much action but I can promise you a lot in the next chapter. Again I apologize for a short chapter but it's the intro chapter. Review are nice D

Till next time.


	2. Battle Royal!

-1 A/N Hey everyone here is your second installment of The Chronicles Of Seru. sSo this is going to be a action chapter. Get ready.

Chapter 2: BATTLE ROYAL!

1 hour later Seru was walking through the forest when he suddenly heard movement. He dived and rolled forward just in time, for a large pole resembling a staff came flying down at his previous position.

He stood up with poles in hand seeing his assailant. A boy that look around the age of 16 with black hair and brown eyes smiling darkly at him.

"So you heard me" was all the boy offered before he attacked. He came right in on Seru, slapping with the butt of his weapon, then spinning it over in a full brutal thrust designed for a quick kill, a strong move perfectly executed.

To Seru, though, it seemed the most basic of attack routines. Too basic, almost, for Seru to believe that a trained student would attack another fighter in such a straightforward manner. Seru convinced himself though, that this was the chosen method of attack and no feint. Seru then launched a parry. His two poles spun clockwise in front of him, striking the thrusting pole in succession driving the weapon harmlessly above the striking line of the boys shoulder.

The attacker stunned by the parry, found himself off balance and unable to strike back. This point was accentuated when a pole jammed itself in his stomach knocking the air out of him, while driving him to the kneeling position trying to catch his breath. He felt Seru's pole on the back of his neck and realized that he was defeated.

He stood up then bowed before Seru and took his leave offering a "Good luck" before he disappeared down through the forest.

"Heh" Seru said speaking to himself "I can do this"

At that moment he remembered what his father had said to him before he left into the woods "The battle isn't always won by skill, cunning is equally important" Seru nodded and walked into the woods looking for a good spot to set up his ambush. He finally settled on a large oak that was think with leaves to conceal his location.

--------------------------------------------

2 hours later Seru still sat crouched in his tree waiting for an unsuspecting victim to appear. The sky was a gloomy grey and everything around him seem to be moist from a recent rain storm. Even the tree's trunk seem to be soaked. The whole forest had that smell when you walk outside after a large storm. When he heard a noise that sounded like the breaking of a stick and was knocked out of his contempletion of the forest. "Damn" he silently cursed himself for letting his mind wander from the task at hand. When Seru looked down to see who his victim would be he was surprised to see that it was not only one but two. They were obviously trying to be sneaking but the one on the right seem to be stopping that. Much to the dismay of what looked like his older brother. Seru silently crouched until they were just in reach, unfortunately the boy on the left which looked to be the more skilled was to far away for his ambush attack.

They looked up when they heard the rustle of leaves from above, the one on the right getting a line of blue from his head to his hip. The other was quick enough to jump back and pull out what seemed as two dagger pulls. The one that had just been eliminated stood off to the side and watched the oncoming battle, with great interest, though he was cursing at loud to get rid of the frustration of the fact that he had been taken down so easily.

Seru decided to take the offense of this fight by bringing his poles low and spinning in a circle while raising the poles making what appeared as a cork screw. The other boy tried to stab in but his weapon was knocked harmlessly to the side, though he did get the short sword up in time to block a slash aimed for his throat. Seru jumped back taking measure of his new opponent and new respect. This one was fast he had to take the offensive quick and keep the boy tangled up with blocking so that he couldn't get those darting little daggers into attack. He also had to be able to control the speed of the battle not losing sight of the boys stabbing poles at anytime.

Seru then launched an attack series that had the other boy on the defensive. He came in strong with an overhead chop which was blocked, a move he never intended to hit with. He had stepped into the move with his feet slightly crossed so he could attack with more momentum on the second blow, he spun to the left slashing the pole aimed at the boys upraised arms ribcage. Amazingly the was able block again but was sorely pressed onto his heels as Seru came in once again working his opponent high then trying to slash across the belly but the boy jumped back. Seru charged him with a feint over head chop then into a low kick that hooked around the older boys ankle used the boys momentum of being pushed backwards against him and the boy fell on flat on his ass. He started to rise but felt the tip of pole against that back of his neck, which he knew put a blue dot there.

"A good fight" Seru said and offered a hand up which the boy didn't take.

"Ya, whatever" the boy grumbled before getting up on his feet "Layoda come on lets go"

"Ya whatever" Seru reiterated to himself while watching the pair take to the tree's.

The next couple hours where completely without action and had Seru bored sitting in a wet tree.

He got up and decided he would try and find one more fight before sunset.

The next fight came in a way he didn't expect. He was stalking through the forest when suddenly his instinct were telling him "defend" by only something you could call a warriors sixth sense. He quickly obliged and was met with a flying double over head chop. The force of the blow bringing him to one knee. He managed to roll off to the side at the last second for another chop came down at him. He stood up his arm tingling and a bit numb after being hit so hard. He couldn't believe he hadn't anticipated something like this. For the second time that day he cursed himself for letting his mind wander.

He didn't have much to speculate for the assailant quickly took the offensive using a sword and a dagger combination. This boy around the age of 15 seemed very good. Launching attacked and feints in perfect cohesive order. Seru was hard pressed to stand even ground without being pushed back by the teen. After 5 minutes of defensive fighting Seru found his opportunity. The boy came in on a low stab which Seru batted aside and launched a devastating counter slash that if it was a sword would have cut the boy up from shoulder to hip. The teen was good though and he was able to get his sword up just in time to block but was pushed off balance. Losing all his momentum. Dazed the boy couldn't fight his way out of the disadvantage. Seru put the teen through a series of quick attacks that ended with Seru's sword pole against the boys chest.

"You are defeated, a great fi-" Seru was interrupted when a sword pole and dirk came flying at him in a deadly attack manuever. Once again Seru was on his heels he kept repeating "You Are Defeated!" but the boy just laughed at him.

Suddenly the teen stopped all movement and fell fast down in the dirt. Behind him was one of the men Seru had handed Ichi and Myra over too.

"Have you know honor boy?" the warrior said looking down at the unconscious boy. "When you are defeated you, you are defeated." The man reached down picked up the cheating teen and suddenly disappeared.

Seru now panting hard stumbled over to a tree and jumped up to the branch which was 15 feet up and waited for sunrise. When it finally came he tree hopped back to the gate(a/n The ninja tree hopping stuff you know). He seemed to be the only left standing.

30 minutes later a girl carrying a spear like pole and a boy also carrying twin swords came into the gate. An hour later they were announced the only left.

--------------------------------------------------------

A hat was presented to see who would have a bye and who would fight.

To say Seru was nervous would have been a gigantic understatement. He was almost shaking with anticipation. He walked up to the hat that had 3 pieces of paper in it and reached in. He almost fainted when he pulled the bye sheet out. The other two knew there fate when they saw the boy with the scarlet jacket and silver hair break into a stupid dance that ended with his fist in the air. At that moment everyones sweat dropped on the back of there heads.

The girl with the red hair looked over to the young man that looked to be around 14 one years old.

"Wait!" They heard Leader of the village call. "This fight will be with real weapons"

Seru was stunned. He never fought anyone but his father with his weapons. He didn't know how to respond so he just sat down and waited till it was his turn to fight.

The battle was a fierce one, both fighters being skilled with there respective weapons. The boy though still had yet to be hit while the girl with red hair was bleeding in several places until the match was called into the boys favor because the girl could not continue.

The young man was given an hour to rest for the final fight. Seru looked up to see a bolt of red lighting shoot across the sky, and the rain pour down.

"What a scenario" Seru thought to himself.

During the rest hour Seru practiced his routines in slow-motion in the rain. He felt oddly calm when he knew he should be stressing.

"Please step forth combatants" Called the leader of the village. Both Seru and the boy bowed before each other before they began. The boy launched a single measured attack a simple lunge with one blade. Seru batted it aside without even thinking. Now came the second attack, vicious and powerful, an arcing swipe descending on Seru's head, Seru's sword came up reflexively and blocked the cut. As if the first attack had lit fires in both of them they launched into a sudden frenzy. Any watching the battle found no breath in the next few blurring moments. Not for 6 years had the village witnessed such a vicious fight as when these two young masters of the blade each attacked. They seemed possessed. Metal sparked and nicked, droplets of blood spattered both the combatants, though niether felt any pain, and neither knew if he injured the other.

Seru came with a two bladed sidelong swipe that drove the boy with black hair's swords out wide. The teen followed the motion quickly, turned a complete circle, and slammed back into Seru's thrusting swords with enough force to knock the scarlet jacket wearing boy from his feet. Seru fell into a roll and came back up to meet his charging adversary.

Then a thought came over him.

Seru let the black haired boy push him back all the way to the point he was back peddling. Suddenly Seru fell back onto his shoulder blades and pushed himself upward. His feet connecting solidly with the other boy's stomach. The black haired teen grabbed his stomach and clutched over.

"Match over" The leader called "Seru Haraka is the winner of the battle royal."

The leader of the village walked over to Seru and said "I would like to see you now" Seru nodded .

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seru followed the leader into his office which had a lavishly decorated desk that had little statues and little antiques, it was also covered with different kinds of paper work. In the corner there seemed to be what looked like a very messy make-shift bed. The walls were painted a sort of neon green, But the main focus of the room was a big spear with runes covering the blade tip.

"That was an impressive display of swordsman ship out there Seru." The leader complimented.

"Thank you sir" responded Seru.

"Seru, do you know the prize of winning the battle royal?" asked Leader, who then paused to see Seru shake his head. "Well I wont beat around the bush. As you know every 6 years we host a battle royal for those under 18. Well the winner of each battle is given a choice. To stay here. Or is given a Hidden village to go to. Each village has an Nanao adviser there, that you live with. Now the di-"

"IM GOING!" Yelled Seru before it fully registered in his mind. "I mean, yes I would like to go"

This cause the old leader to chuckle "Very well, then Come by tomorrow morning, and by the way your assigned to the Village Hidden In the Cloud, there you will inter the ninja academy. Also you will be staying with your Adviser Gin. That is all return tomorrow morning ready to go Cloud is a months journey from here. Just bring your clothes. We will supply you with the rest of your needs."

"Hey, I got one question" Seru said looking back from a half opened door.

"Sure, go ahead and ask" The old leader nodded for Seru to continue.

"Is this what happened to big brother? Was he sent away?" Seru implored looking for answers.

The old man smirked before explaining "Yes, Seru your big brother was sent to Hidden Mist"

Seru nodded and walked out the door with what seemed and extra bounce in his step.

Seru ran back to his house in the down pour with his scarlet jacket over his head. When he got home he told his overjoyed yet saddened father everything that happened. He went to bed early that night telling his swords that tomorrow is going to be the first day of there journey.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Well that's chapter 2 Sorry guys the chapters will get longer just got to get the ball rolling.

Review

Bye bye the next chapter will be out very soon


End file.
